The Best Days of Our Lives - Or Not
by amama123
Summary: Rose was the Golden Girl – top results, plenty of friends, Daddy's Princess. Then she got pregnant when she was barely seventeen. Aurelia was the opposite – introverted and shy with a hidden past. She was unknown to the world. Then she caught Albus Potter's heart.
1. Preview

Full Summary:

Rose Weasley was the Gryffindor Golden Girl. She had perfect grades and plenty of friends. She was her Daddy's little Princess, she couldn't do anything wrong in his eyes. But, when she finds herself pregnant after a year of secretly dating Scorpius Malfoy, things are bound to begin to change.

Aurelia Rosier is an introverted, homeschooled teenager of a year younger. Burdened with events of the past, she lives in Malfoy Manor with her deceased mother's cousin Astoria and her family. After an encounter with Albus Potter in the hallways of the manor, her days of lonely schoolwork and evenings spent in solitude appear to be over.

**This is the summary for a story that I'm currently working on. I'm wondering if anyone thinks it's any good. I plan for it to be around 14 chapters in total, updating irregularly but as often as I can. Each chapter will be in either Albus', Scorpius', Rose's or Aurelia's POV. **

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Here is the first chapter, please let me know what you think and if it lived up to your expectations or not :)**

**Scorpius POV**

It was that time of year again, September the First. It was the seventh September First that I would be spending on the Hogwarts Express, but undoubtedly the one that I was most looking forward to – only narrowly passing out on the first one I spent travelling to Hogwarts. The reason why, you ask? I was finally going to see my girlfriend, Rose, for the first time since sixth year had ended.

Why? You may ask, well due to the unfortunate fact that our relationship was eing kept a secret from everyone except Al (for fear of the legendary wrath of the one and only Ronald Weasley), I hadn't been able to see her for the entire summer. And, trust me, two months is a long time to go without seeing your girlfriend. Especially when they are as kind and beautiful and Rose is.

So, knowing this, I hopw you can understand why I immediately went in search of her the minute I stepped on to the train, once I was away from our parents' prying eyes. I quickly found Al in our usual compartment, but he was alone.

"Hey Al, do you know where Rose is?" I asked him, not even sitting down. I didn't know where Rose's usual compartment was because this was the first year that I had wanted to find her, we weren't really friends this time last year.

"Nice to see you too Scorpius" he replied, laughing at me. "Didn't you hear? My darling cousin is the Head Girl, not that that's much of a suprise to anyone, so you'll probably find her in the Prefect's Compartment. She mentioned something about having a meeting with the Head Boy".

I waved at him in thanks as I turned and left. I headed towards the Prefect's compartment filled with an unusual feeling of jealousy and anger at the unknown Head Boy who was spending time with my Rose,time that I should be spending with her as I hadn't seen her in months. I walked straight into the compartment and boiled with rage as I saw Rose hugging some guy, presumably the Head Boy. I cleared my throat and Rose pulled back from 'Head Boy' and jumped on me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I smiled at her enthusiasm, if a little bit wary about her showing affection infront of 'Head Boy', but I was still unsure as to why she had been embracing him.

"Well done on getting Head Girl Rose" I said, once she had let go of me. "Who's this?" gesturing at 'Head Boy'.

"This is Joseph, I'm sure you remember him? My friend, from Ravenclaw. He's in our Potions class" she replied, a huge grin on her face. I nodded in greeting to Joseph, but I was still slightly uncomfortable with the fact that my girlfriend was going to be sharing a common room with this git for an entire year. Merlin only knows what he'd try!

Rose led me over to one of the couches and we sat down. Joseph remained standing. He seemed to be nervous, like he was waiting for someone. Five minutes passed before a dark-haired boy (who also had a Ravenclaw tie on) came bursting in. He ran straight over to where Joseph was standing and enveloped him in a hug, which was not unlike the one that Rose had given me when I had arrived. I looked over at Rose, but she was just sitting there with a little smile on her face.

Eventually, Joseph and unknown Ravenclaw boy broke apart and came to sit on the couch opposite Rose and I. I looked from Rose to Joseph to 'Ravenclaw' and finally back to Rose, confused. Thankfully, Rose quickly noticed my obvious confusion and decided to explain it to me.

"Scorpius, you know that this is Joseph, my friend and the Head Boy." she said, gesturing to him. She then pointed at 'Ravenclaw' and said "This is his boyfriend, Conor, who is another one of my friends from Ravenclaw. No one knows that they are a couple, the same way that no one knows that we are. I was talking to Joseph just before you arrived and we agreed that both of you could come to our common room when ever you wanted and none of us would tell the others' secrets".

I looked over at Joseph and Conor with a new respect. Neither of them were planning on stealing Rose from me and both were willing to help us to keep our relationship a secret, while facing the same problem that we did. I smiled at them before giving Rose a kiss.

"I better get back to the compartment, the rest of the guys will be getting suspicious. It's been nice to meet you too though." I said, looking at Joseph and Conor. Rose stood up with me, walked over to the door and kissed me before I left. Understandably, I left the compartment with a big smile on my face. Not only had I been able to see my beautiful girlfriend again (and get a kiss from her), but I also had means to visit her without everyone knowing all year long. Things were definitely looking good.

I reached the compartment that Albus and I usually occupied with the rest of the Slytherins in our year to find it mostly empty. Instead of being crammed full of people like it usually was, I found only Albus and Vincent Goyle were occupying it. I sat down beside Albus and took a book out of my pocket. I had just began reading when Alexander Nott and Adrian Higgs, the remaining Slytherin boys from their year, came in. Both were looking quite pleased with themselves.

"What have you to been up to?" Albus asked. "You look very smug".

**The next chapter will be Albus POV.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the positive response that I got for the first chapter. I hope that you all like this one too.**

**Albus POV**

"What have you to been up to?" I asked. "You look very smug". Alex and Adrian took seats on either side of Vince. I looked over at Scorpius and raised an eyebrow, quite certain of what was coming next.

"We were just down talking to the Hufflepuffs" was Adrian's reply. I rolled my eyes, it really was quite predictable. "The Hufflepuffs" was the name that Adrian and Alex had given to a group of girls from Hufflepuff that were, how shall I put this, very eager to share their affections. Adrian and Alex had long given up on remembering the names of all of the girls that they got with, instead they referred to them using their house and sometimes their year.

Unfortunately, the group of Hufflepuffs currently being referred to included my younger cousin Lucy. She wasn't like the majority of her friends, so I was yet to hear about her from either Alex or Adrian. But I'm certain that the day isn't too far away. I looked over at Scorpius to see that he was still smiling stupidly, looking out the window. I didn't really want to stick around and listen to Alex and Adrian tell us about the back-to-school shags that they had gotten themselves, so I decided to go for a walk.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet" I said, standing up. As no one questioned my departure, I left and began walking along the train's corridor. I couldn't think about the Hufflepuffs, or any other girls. No, ever since I had visited Scorpius' house during the summer there was only one girl in my head.

Aurelia.

_I wandered down yet another corridor. I was lost. Scorpius had had to go and visit his grandfather and Astoria had said that I could stay at the Manor with her. I had decided to go exploring, but now I was lost. I walked around, trying to find a door or painting that seemed familiar. As I turned yet another corner, I bumped into someone. I stepped back and looked up to apologise, expecting it to be Astoria or Mrs. Malfoy. My apology was hindered when my eyes took in who I had bumped into._

_It was a girl, roughly my age, that I had never seen in all of my six years of visiting Scorpius. She had long golden hair which fell past her shoulders in gentle waves. Her eyes were blue, but not just any blue. I don't know how to describe them. They weren't blue like Rose's or Uncle Ron's. They were different, but it a good way. Merlin, she was gorgeous._

"_I-I'm s-sorry" I stuttered out. I took a breath and continued. "I don't think we've met, I'm Albus, Albus Potter. I'm Scorpius' friend"._

_Thankfully, she seemed to be just as nervous as I was. Her eyes wouldn't meet mine. _

"_Aurelia" she whispered, her headed nodded almost imperceptibly. I barely registered that she had even spoke before she ran off in the direction that I had just came from. I would have followed her if I hadn't recognised the door to the dining room opposite where I stood. After spending over an hour searching for a way out of the maze of corridors that Malfoy Manor consisted of, there was no way I was giving away my one chance of escaping. I pushed my curiosity aside and made my way to the sitting room, where I found Scorpius had returned._

I had asked him who Aurelia was and he told me that she was a cousin of his who had moved in with them after her moher's death. He had been quite vague about it and I could sense that he wasn't entirely telling the truth, but I let it go. The fact alone that her presence at the Manor had remained a secret to me before now hinted to me that it wasn't something that the Malfoys wanted many people to know about.

But I couldn't stop thinking about her. My lack of knowledge about her meant that my brain kept conjuring up situations involving her and why her existence was shrouded in mystery and secrecy. I mean, why hadn't I seen her before now? Why didn't she come to Hogwarts? Why was she so, unforgettable?

I returned to our compartment, having come to the conclusion that I had been gone much longer than someone who was just going to the toilet would have been. I arrived back to find the compartment empty except for Scorpius, the others presumably gone back to the Hufflepuffs' compartment.

"How's Rose?" I asked him, as I was pretty sure that his brain had no other thoughts in it except for ones that involved my cousin. I had long given up on getting annoyed when Scorpius talked about Rose – when it was just us, he never talked about anything else.

"She's good" he replied, still smiling but his concentration was definitely not completely on our conversation. I hope to Merlin that he isn't planning on sleeping with Rose tonight. I mean, I can handle knowing that they're dating, but if Scorpius' bed is empty tonight, there will definitely be images in my brain that I will be unable to erase.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Let me know if I made a mistake or if you have any complaints/suggestions!**

**Note:**** I know that the first couple of chapters have been out quick, but I'm on Christmas holiday so I have the time to be writing and reading over it. Unfortunately, I will be back in school soon and I have exams soon, so the later chapters will be further apart, but I WILL FINISH THIS. This is the first multi-chap story that I have attempted to write in a long time and I have it all planned out and I am determined to finish it, as I do quite like it.**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rose POV**

Up until October twenty-first, everything in life appeared to be falling nicely into place. I was Head Girl, I had great friends, a great boyfriend and great grades. What happened on October twenty-first that was so awful?

I was late.

Never before in my life had I been late. I was scared. Scorpius and I had, you know, 'done it', a couple of times since our return to school so the possibility of me actually being pregnant was quite high. I didn't know who to tell. I was afraid of anger, rejection, disappointment from almost everyone.

So, to find out if I was pregnant or not, I anonomously ordered a pregnancy potion from an ad in the back of Witch Weekly and arranged for it to arrive disguised as a parcel from Flourish and Blotts. It arrived today, October twenty-fourth. The potion is suppsosed to turn from a sickly green colour to a shining gold if you are pregnant.

Here I was, sitting on the floor of the bathroom that I shared with Joseph, staring in disbelief at the vial filled with gold liquid that sat in front of me. This was the worst possible outcome. I started to cry, which I think is completely understandable, given the situation which I had found myself in. I was Head Girl, the supposed role model for the younger pupils and here I was, pregnant at seventeen – and barely even that.

The door opened and I turned to see who it was. Conor was standing in the doorway, peering in at me. He clearly hadn't expected to find me here, crying. Another thing, I never cry. Ever.

"Hey Rose" he said quietly, coming over to me. "Are you okay? No, stupid question. What's wrong, what happened?"

I decided that the best thing to do was be truthful. I had known Conor since we were partnered for DADA in second year, I could trust him. He was one of the least judgemental and most supportive people I knew.

"Oh Conor" I said, sniffling the snot that was threatening to stream out of my nose. "I'm only bloody pregnant".

In fairness to him, he hid his shock quite well. There was a split second of disbelief in his eyes before he wrapped him arms around me.

"It'll be okay Rose" he whispered. "You know that Scorpius loves you, he is not going to leave you over something like this".

I agreed with him about that. I knew Scorpius wouldn't leave me, but it wasn't Scorpius' reaction that I was worried about. I had to tell my parents. And there was a little voice in the back of my head constantly reminding me that Ron and Hermione Weasley, war heroes, would not be too pleased to hear about this.

Maybe I should tell them that I'm dating Scorpius first, would that soften the blow? I mean, surely it's better if your daughter gets knocked up by her boyfriend rather than some random bloke, right?

Who am I kidding, once Dad finds out that I'm dating Scorpius and carrying a future Malfoy, he is going to explode. I doubt he'll take it very well at all.

I felt two arms pulling me up and realised that Joseph had joined us in the bathroom. The two boys helped me out of the bathroom and up into my bedroom. In a daze, I was pushed into my bed and tucked under the duvet. I closed my eyes and buried deep into the covers. I heard Conor and Joseph walking out and closing the door behind them.

I must have dozed off in my cocoon of quilt because when I woke up there was raised voices coming from the common room. I recognised them as Scorpius and Joseph.

"Why won't you let me up to see her?" I heard Scorpius yell, the frustration obvious in his voice.

"I told you already Scorpius, she's asleep. She wasn't feeling well and we made her go to bed. I doubt you going up with do anything but disturb her" Joseph replied.

"I don't think you understand!" Scorpius hissed. "I need to see her. You telling me that she is sick just intensifies my desire to go up there". His tone grew softer as he continued. "I love her Joseph. I need to know, to see with my own eyes, that she's okay".

I could hear Joseph grunting and I got up to walk over and let Scorpius come up myself. I was just about to open the door when I heard Joseph speaking again, this time in barely a whisper.

"You think I don't understand? I'm in the exact same situation as you. Conor and I have been going out since fourth year. Fourth year, that's three years Scorpius. You, Rose and his sister Julie are the only people that know. You know how Conor is a muggleborn, yeah? Well last summer, Conor was in a car crash when he was on holidays. Julie let me know by letter, but the owl flew away before I could send a reply. I didn't even know where they were. For three weeks, I sat at home, not knowing if my boyfriend was going to make it home or not.

"He did, if that isn't obvious by his presence here, but those three weeks were the worst three of my life. I couldn't even tell my family why I was so on edge, because that would involve telling them that I'm gay. So don't think, don't think for even one second, that I don't understand why you want to go and see Rose. I just think that, for her sake, we should let her sleep".

I couldn't hear any movement, so I assumed that Scorpius was still sitting on the couch. I hadn't known that Joseph and Conor had been through that. I decided to go out into the common room and interrupt.

"Hey" I said and both of them looked up at me. Scorpius practically ran over and scooped me into his arms. He let me go and stood back, looking me up and down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Not really, I need to tell you something. Can we go up to my room?"

**I would just like to say a big thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed so far. I hope you like this chapter, the next one will hopefully be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Scorpius POV**

"Not really, I need to tell you something. Can we go up to my room?"

As soon as Rose said this, I knew something was wrong. Over the last two months, we had grown quite close to Joseph and Conor. If there was something that Rose wanted to tell me, but not them, it had to be serious.

I looked over at Joseph but he didn't meet my eye. I followed Rose up into her room. When I went in, she was already sitting on her bed. I closed the door and sat down beside her. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked.

I could hear her sniffle against my chest. She wiggled out of my arms and looked up at me. Her shoulders raised as she took a deep breath.

"I'm just going to say it. No point in beating around the bush" she said, more to herself than to me.

"Rose?" I prompted.

Another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered, so quietly that I almost didn't hear. But I did.

Bloody hell.

"But, how?" I spluttered. "We were so careful, weren't we? This is a disaster!"

I stood up and began to pace up and down. Thoughts began to run through my head. What would happen? How would Rose finish school? How would we raise a child? What would my parents say? Shit, what would Rose's parents say?

As my thoughts returned to Rose, I looked back over to her. She was bawling, tears streaming down her face. I realised immediately that really didn't need me to freak out. She needed me to comfort her, to reassure her. Unfortunately, she was the one who was going to have to sacrifice the most.

Pushing my own thoughts and worries aside, I sat back beside her on the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay Rose, it will all be okay" I whispered to her. She looked up at me again. I wiped a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

"How will it be okay?" she asked. "My parents are going to go mental. I-I won't be able to finish school". This thought alone brought a fresh wave of tears, I knew that Rose's dream was to be a Healer. She looked up at me, searching for an answer.

"We should tell our parents first. Let's not make any plans or have any breakdowns until they know. You never know Rosie, your parents mightn't go _completely_ mental" I said, hoping to bring some humour into the otherwise tense conversation. I succeeded in my attempt to make Rose laugh, even if it was only a short-lived chuckle.

"But Scorpius, I don't want to send my parents a letter saying _"Hi Mum, Dad, guess what? I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy and, this is the cherry on top, I'm pregnant with his baby!"_. Somehow, I doubt that would go down well" Rose paused and reached for a tissue to blow her nose. "I would probably end up getting a howler the next day and then the entire school would know!"

I didn't reply immediately. I had to think about this properly. Telling your parents that you were having a baby and dating the 'enemy's spawn' wasn't something that you did everyday. We needed a plan. We needed some way to tell them the news. It had to be somewhere that they couldn't make a huge fuss. Somewhere public, with plenty of people.

I knew exactly what, it was perfect really.

"Hey Rose, when is the next Hogsmeade trip?" I asked.

"That's a bit off topic, but it's this Saturday. Why?" she replied, bewilderment clear to be seen on her face.

"Don't you think it's the perfect oppurtunity?" I said, turning to face her. "We owl our parents today and ask them to meet us, seperately, in Hogsmeade. We tell them, at around the same time, everything that we need to. No one will be able to throw jinxes or curses or start an angry rampage because it will be too public. You know as well as I do that none of our parents can afford bad press".

She stared at the wall opposite us for a few minutes before hugging me tightly. The force sent me backwards and we ended up lying on her bed. Rose looked over at me, finally smiling.

"That is a brilliant plan. The thing that I was most afraid of about telling my dad was that he would completely lose it. If we're surrounded by people, Mum will force him to control his anger. At least until they get home".

I smiled back at her.

"So it's a plan then?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I'll go back to my common room and send a letter to my parents asking them to meet me in the Hog's Head at around three?" I said.

"I'll ask my parents to meet me in The Three Broomsticks, to avoid a row" Rose replied. "Come back here when you're finished, please? I really don't want to be alone tonight.

X-X-X-X-X

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How is everything at home? Are the plans for Victoire and Teddy's wedding running smoothly?_

_I was just wondering if you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks at three on Saturday? There's a trip to Hogsmeade scheduled and I'd like to see you. We could have lunch. Unfortunately, I doubt Hugo will be able to join us as I heard a rumour that he had detention._

_A lot has been happening recently. I have a lot to tell you, so I hope you can make it._

_Lots of love, _

_Rosie xoxoxox_

X-X-X-X-X

_Dear Mum and Father,_

_How are you both? Is Grandmother well? I haven't received a letter from her recently, I hope she hasn't taken a turn for the worst._

_As you probably know, there is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. I was wondering if you both would be able to make the journey up for a visit? It would be nice to see you, I have a lot to tell you both._

_I hope you can be there,_

_Give my love to Grandmother,_

_Scorpius._


	6. Chapter 5

**We're taking a break from Hogwarts and heading to Malfoy Manor and Aurelia for this chapter.**

**Aurelia POV**

I was sitting in the library, doing a Transfiguration essay, when Astoria walked in. She rarely interrupted me once she had set the day's work, if I needed help I found her. I knew that she had something important to talk about.

"Hello Aurelia" she said, taking the seat opposite me.

"Hello" I replied, putting my quill down and looking up at her. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

She fidgeted with her sleeve and looked out the window.

"I received a letter from Aaron today" she said, not quite meeting my eye. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise at the mention of my horrible step-father.

"And?" I prompted.

"He wants to see you again".

That suprised me. When Astoria and Draco came to save me from him, he spat in my face and told me that I was a 'filthy excuse of a person' and that he never wanted to see me ever again. I wasn't particularly upset, it's not like I ever want to see that man again.

"No" I whispered, shaking my head wildly. I stood up and walked over to the window seat. I saw down and looked out, trying to replace the vile images in my head with the beautiful view of the Manor gardens.

"I thought so. I just wanted to make sure before I replied, in case you wanted to have the last word". She paused. "You know I'm always here if you want to talk about it Aurelia".

Astoria turned to go, but I called after her. She came back and sat on the couch just next to the table.

"What is it Aurelia?" she asked, her voice quiet as if she was afraid of scaring me out of talking to her. I rarely talked to anyone about it. There were too many bad memories that resurfaced whenever I spoke about the six weeks that I spent in the care of Aaron Macnair.

"Can I tell you about the next day? The one after the Ministry's visit?" I said, still looking out the window. I saw Astoria's head nod out of the corner of my eye.

"He stumbled in from the pub at half three in the morning. I had been asleep on my mattress, but I was roughly awoken when he yanked me out of bed. He pulled me up and grabbed both of my arms. I felt his breath on the side of my face and then heard him slur out 'Make me a steak, bitch". He realised his hold on my arms but quickly slapped my cheek and shoved me in the direction of the cooker.

I reached into the fridge and pulled out a steak – thankfully there had been one, I dread to think of what he would have done if we hadn't had any. I lit the cooker and took out a frying pan. I had just placed the steak in the pan and I was about to start cooking it when I felt him come up behind me. I stiffened and he took the opportunity to slam my face down against the heated ring".

I paused as I heard Astoria try to muffle a gasp of shock.

"I cried out from the pain of the burn and he pulled me up by the hair. He asked me what was taking so long. I mumbled an apology and quickly put the pan on. Once the steak was cooked, I put it on a clean plate and served it to him at the table. He took a bite and then grunted at me in what I took to be a sign of thanks.

I went to go back to my mattress, but was stopped when his plate smashed inches from my face. I turned to see him stumbling over, pink in the face with a combination of beer and meat juices staining his already scruffy white shirt. I was scared. He had a manic grin on his face. I knew what was coming next".

I paused.

"This story ends the same way they all do, rape. Doesn't it, Aurelia?" Astoria whispered.

I could only nod in response. She came over beside me and gave me a hug. I started crying. I was suprised that I had lasted to the end of the story. Usually the tears came in the middle.

"You're safe here Aurelia, he can't get you".

X-X-X-X-X-X

I had gone up to my room after my chat with Astoria. She told me to go and lie down, that she'd send up hot chocolate in a while. I had just gotten comfortable in my bed when I heard an owl tapping at the window. Sighing, I got up and let the poor bird in.

I recognised it immediately as Scorpius'. He had been sending me letters often, but not as frequently as he usually did. Poor boy was probably too distracted by some girl. I settled back into my bed and opened the letter.

"_My dearest Aurelia" _it began, causing me to laugh. Scorpius and I had a competition to see who could find the cheesiest way to start a letter.

"_How are things in the Manor? I hope you're alright. Let me tell you again that you are so lucky not to be in Hogwarts. The amount of homework that the professors give us is ridiculous._

_Anyway, I have some news to tell you, but you can not tell Mum or Father. I'm meeting them in Hogsmeade on Saturday to tell them and it is vital that they don't know before"._

Now I was intrigued. Scorpius was not the kind to keep secrets.

"_I have been dating Rose Weasley for about a year now. Do you remember her? She's Albus' cousin, I'm sure I have told you about her before. As if I won't be in enough trouble for that alone, she's pregnant._

Oh Scorpius, you silly, silly boy.

"_I know that we were stupid to let this happen, so there is no need to send me a big rant in your reply. In a way, it's almost a blessing because it is finally making us tell people about our relationship. It has been almost a year now and only Albus (and now you) knows about us."_

I agreed with him there, it was stupid that they hadn't told anyone else yet.

_I hope you aren't too mad at me. I'll be home for Christmas. _

_Lots of love, _

_Scorpius._

I smiled again at his decision to end the letter with 'lots of love'.

I picked up my quill and a piece of parchment and quickly wrote a reply.

_Darling Scorpius, the light of my life,_

_I'm just fine, thanks for asking. The potion that your mum has me taking is doing it's job, I haven't had a nightmare for a while._

_How are you? You seem to have a lot on your plate. Don't worry, I'm not angry. I'm just a bit upset that you didn't trust me enough to tell me before. Anyway, just know that I'm always here to be someone to talk to._

_Could you tell Charlotte that I ordered her that dress she wanted? Only I couldn't be bothered to write her a seperate letter when you could just walk over to the Ravenclaw table and tell her._

_Thanks in advance Scorpy._

_Aurelia._


	7. Chapter 6

**Rose POV**

I woke up early on Saturday morning, my nerves preventing me from staying in bed any later than seven. As I had gotten up early, I took a nice long, hot shower. After getting dressed, I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was still early, but there was already a fair amount of people eating. I sat at the Ravenclaw table and filled my plate with food, mainly sausages and rashers. I chanced a glance over at the Slytherin table, but Scorpius wasn't there yet.

I finished my breakfast and, as there was still no sign of Scorpius, I walked back up to my common room. To my suprise, I found Scorpius sitting in the common room talking to Joseph and Conor. As soon as I walked in, they stopped talking. They all looked quite serious, which made me feel uneasy.

"Hey Rose" Scorpius said as I sat down beside him.

"What were you all talking about?" I asked.

Scorpius nodded over at Joseph and Conor, who got up and left. I watched them until the door closed behind them and then turned to face Scorpius with one eyebrow raised.

"I think we should tell Al" he said.

As soon as I started to think about it, I agreed. Al had been the only one to know that we were dating. He deserved to know that I was pregnant. But was now really the right time?

"Today?" I asked him.

"I don't see why not" Scorpius replied. "I was talking to Joseph and Conor about it too and they agree with me. He has known that we've been dating for a year now. I think we should tell him first".

I could see that Scorpius really wanted this. I nodded my head in agreement and he smiled. There was a knock on the door. I stood up and went to open it. To my suprise, it was Albus – and we had only just been talking about him.

"Hey Al" I said, shutting the door behind him as he walked in and sat down.

"We have something to tell you" Scorpius said, barely letting Al's bum hit the couch. I sat back in my seat beside Scorpius.

"I'm pregnant" I said.

Albus stared at me in shock. Quite understandable really, considering that he had been given no warning at all. The room was filled with a silence. Then I heard a tapping at the window. Scorpius walked over to let the owl in.

"It's for you, Rose" he called out. I walked over and took it from him. I opened it and quickly scanned down the contents.

"Shit" I said.

"What?" came the simultaneous response from the boys.

I began running around, pulling on my coat and shoes as I replied.

"My parents, something came up, I have to meet them in ten minutes" I said, wrapping my scarf around my neck and grabbing my gloves from where they lay beside the fireplace.

"I'll see you both later, bye!" I called as I ran out of the door. I ran through most of the building, but slowed to a walk as I reached the door. There was no point trying to run through the crowd of students that were moving out into the grounds.

Winter had come early to Hogsmeade. It was only the end of October and it was bloody freezing. I rubbed my gloved hands together and shoved them into my pockets. I pulled my Ravenclaw scarf tighter around my neck and battled through the strong winds until I reached the door of the Three Broomsticks. I had left Hogwarts early enough that it was still almost empty. I spotted my parents sitting at a table in a corner away from the door. I walked over to them and sat down.

"Rosie!" my mum exclaimed. "How are you darling? How is Head Girl going? Is the Head Boy nice to you? And your classes, how are your classes? Can you handle the homework? Are you feeling stressed? Is that what you need to talk to us about?" she rushed out.

"Calm down Hermione, let her catch her breath" my dad said, smiling at me. In fairness, I could understand why my mum's brain was working over time. I had never, ever, asked them to meet me in Hogsmeade before. She must be thinking something big has happened. Nothing mhuge had really. I mean, I wouldconsider a baby a _small _thing, wouldn't you?

"I'm fine Mum, my classes and the Head Boy are _fine._ I promise. It's something else".

She perked up a bit, noticably a bit excited.

"Is it a boy? I knew it was. I told Ginny that you'd find yourself a boyfriend this year" was what she said.

I sighed. I had hoped that she wasn't going to be excited about me getting a boyfriend. It will just make it so much worse when she finds out that I have one, and have for a year. And he isn't exactly someone she would like.

My dad let out a little chuckle.

"Please Hermione. My little Rosie is _far_ too young to be interested in boys".

Bloody hell. If my dad thought that I was too young to even be _interested_ in boys, how would he take the news that I was having one's baby?

"Mum's right, Dad. It's a boy, but it's more than that".

I could tell by the looks on their faces that I would have to go through this step by step.

"You both know Al's friend, Scorpius, don't you?"

"That Malfoy boy?" my dad practically spat. This was going well.

"Yeah. Well, about a year ago we started going out. I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would be angry. Anyway, the reason that I'm telling you now is because I'm pregnant" I rushed out.

I watched as what I had said sunk in.

My mum seemed to be a mixture of angry and disappointed.

Dad, on the other hand, was furious. His face was bright red and his fists were clenched on the table.

"Oh Rose" my mum said. "You stupid, stupid girl". I opened my mouth to reply, but my dad beat me to it.

"Get out" he said coldly. "Get out of my sight" he spat. "I think it is best if you don't come home for Christmas. You should consider yourself no longer welcome in my house. You are no daughter of mine".

My jaw dropped open. I had expected him to react badly, but was kicking me out not a step too far? I stood up and pushed the chair in after me. I nodded at my parents and turned to leave.

I managed to hold back the tears until the door closed behind me. With tears streaming down my cheeks, I left to find Scorpius.

**I hope that you still like this. Let me know if there's anything you think needs to happen and I'll see if I can fit it into the plan :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long with this chapter, but I do have decent reasons. **

**I hope you like it, nothing really interesting happens but it is important to the plot nonetheless.**

**Albus POV**

"I'm pregnant" she said.

Bloody hell. Rose, pregnant? What has the world come to?

If someone had asked me, at any point in my life, which of my cousins was most likely to be a teenage parent, Rose would have been last on my list. (In case you're wondering, I would have said Dominique – she always was a wild one).

As my brain had gone into meltdown, I missed Rose rushing around and pulling on clothes until she was almost out the door. Scorpius looked over at me. It seemed like he was almost _fearing_ my reaction.

If he thought I was going to react badly, I can't wait until they tell Uncle Ron!

I knew he expected me to say something. I had nothing to say. This was just too surreal. I mean, it was Rose! And Scorpius!

"Mate?" Scorpius said, looking at me worriedly.

I stayed silent for a few more minutes before replying.

"Well at least you know your little guys can swim", I said.

Scorpius stared at me in disbelief. Then he started laughing, tears streaming down his face in a most undignified way – his grandmother would be horrified. He took a couple of minutes to compose himself.

"Really Al? You find out that I knocked up your cousin and all you have to say is that?". He wiped one last tear from his cheek. "I'm glad we're friends".

I grinned at him. I was kind of angry at them, I mean how stupid can you get? But I knew that they would have to face enough anger from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. I was pretty sure that the Malfoys wouldn't be over the moon either. They had dug themselves an awfully deep hole, with no ladder to climb out.

"Seriously though Scorpius, how the hell did this happen?"

He flushed red, which was understandable. You can't really get more awkward than explaining to your best friend how you went about knocking up his cousin. It's really a once in a lifetime thing I think.

"Well – err – I'm pretty sure it was the first night after we got back. I mean, well, I hadn't seen Rose for ages. I guess, well, erm, I was feeling pretty fertile that night".

I think it goes without saying that I cringed here. Scorpius was, at this point, redder than Lily when James read out her diary at Christmas Lunch (luckily she was only ten at the time, so we didn't have to suffer through any gory teenage details, just endless awful poetry about Lysander's "heavenly eyes"). I decided to spare him the pain of continuing.

"I think I get it. Thanks Scorpius," I said.

He nodded, then glanced at the clock.

"Shit, I have to go," he said. "Time to tell the parents". He grimaced.

I gave him what I hoped was a sympathetic look as he left.

Sighing, I lay back on the couch. As it had been doing a lot recently, my mind drifted to Aurelia.

I don't know what it was about her. I didn't even know her that well. I think that's what intrigued me so much. My brain wanted – almost _needed_ – to find out more about her. Why was her existent shrouded in mystery. I let out a sigh of my own.

"Alright there Albus?" a voice called. I shook myself from my thoughts to find that Conor and Joseph had come in. "That was a mighty big sigh," Joseph said as he sat down in the seat that Scorpius had just vacated, pulling Conor down beside him.

"I assume you know about Rose's – err – condition," I replied. "I'm still trying to process the news".

Joseph nodded in understanding. "It is quite bizarre," Conor said. "Rose is hardly the first person who would jump into your mind when you think of teenage pregnancy".

"Neither is Scorpius," Joseph added.

"Anyway," Conor said, "what's going on with you, Albus? Anything bothering you? You looked pretty troubled when we walked in".

I contemplated telling them the whole truth. I mean, Rose and Scorpius had trusted them with their two biggest secrets. It wasn't like they were going to run off and tell the entire school that I had the world's biggest crush on Scorpius' secret cousin.

In the couple of seconds I had to make the decision, I decided to give them an edited version of events. After all, if the Malfoy's had kept Aurelia's identity a secret, it must be for a reason.

"There's this girl," I began. "I met her over the summer and I just can't get her out of my head. I only saw her once, we didn't even have a proper conversation, but she is all that I can think about".

Joseph and Conor shared a look.

"Does she go to Hogwarts?" Conor asked.  
"No, that's my biggest problem. If she did, I could see her and talk to her and we could get to know each other. The fact that I can't see her is killing me".

"We know how that feels," Joseph said. "Try spending the entire summer not being able to see your boyfriend properly".

"And the few times you manage to meet up, you have to pretend that you're just friends and try to squash your desire to jump each other," Conor added, a sad look on his face.

"You should write her a letter", Joseph said after a little pause.

I thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea really. There was nothing against me sending a letter. If I was quick, it would get to her before the Malfoys returned from Hogwarts.

"Thanks guys," I said, getting up to leave. "It's nice to have someone to talk to".

"Good luck!" they called in unison as I left through the door.

I walked back to the Slytherin common room. Without stopping to talk to anyone, I went straight up to my dormitory and wrote a letter to Aurelia.

After several attempts, I finally got it right. Attaching the letter to my owl, I opened the window.

X-X-X-X-X-X

_Dear Aurelia,_

_It's Albus, Scorpius' friend. I hope you remember me. We bumped into each other in the corridors of Malfoy Manor over the summer? Anyway, I'm writing to you because I simply cannot get you out of my head. _

_I want to get to know you better. I hope that this letter doesn't creep you out, because that was never my intention._

_I hope you reply soon, _

_Albus._

**Next chapter will be Scorpius POV and we're off to Hogsmeade!**

**I hope you liked it, leave a review if you spotted any mistakes or anything :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Scorpius POV**

I left Hogwarts with enough time that I didn't have to run to Hogsmeade. I trudged through the freshly fallen snow, congratulating myself for remembering to wear an extra layer – it was bloody freezing. I headed straight for the Hog's Head once I reached the village.

Usually I would meet my parents in the Three Broomsticks, but Rose and I had decided that it would be better for our parents not to be in cursing distance from each other when we told them. I had offered to move to the Hog's Head, knowing that my father prefered not to be the centre of attention anyway. My parents had agreed without a fuss, they had long stopped trying to be awkward. When I was nine, my father had a breakdown because he thought that we was raising me like his father raised him – which wasn't true, my father is a lot more loving and caring that Lucius ever was – and ever since, my parents have always been supportive of every decision I make.

I pulled open the door, wincing as it creaked loudly. I took off my hat and scarf as inside the pub was a hell of a lot warmer than outside was. I spotted my parents almost immediately. They had chosen a table by the fire, something I was grateful for.

"Hello" I said cheerfully as I sat down.

"Good afternoon son" my father replied, my mum smiling happily at me. She always loved when I asked them to visit me. I asked Father why once and he told me that she hated her parents and that she was glad that we had a better relationship than they had.

Wanting to get straight to why I asked them to meet me, I rushed through all of our usual small talk – how my grades were, how Albus was, etc.

"Mum, Father, there's something I have to tell you", I started nervously. My Father gestured for me to continue.

"Do you know Rose Weasley?" I asked them. They nodded in response. I had a feeling that my mother could sense what was coming next. I gathered up all of the courage that I had inside – no comments about how I'm not a Gryffindor please. Those bloody lions aren't the only ones with any courage.

"Well I've been dating her for about a year now. That's not all", I swiftly continued when I saw my father frown and my mother open her mouth, presumably to demand that she get to meet Rose as soon as possible.

"Uhh, well, you see", I spluttered.

"Spit it out Scorpius", my father said, grinning.

"She's pregnant", I whispered. My eyes locked down on a ridge in the table. I didn't want to have to look up and see the disappointment in their eyes.

"Oh, Scorpius", my mother sighed. Without even looking up, I could sense that they were exchanging their look. My parents had perfected a means of communication which made actually speaking to each other unnecessary.

"Look up at us", my father said, his voice strangely calm and devoid of any anger.

I looked up at them. Neither of them looked angry, my father's cheeks didn't even have a tinge of redness. What was in their eyes was worse than anger, they were disappointed.

"Scorpius, we're not going to lie to you. We are disappointed that you weren't more careful", my father began.

"But we want you to know that we are here for you. Raising a baby is hard work, we've been through it, trust us. You are going to need all the help that you can get", my mother continued.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I disappointed you, I really am. I'm glad that you aren't kicking me out or disowning me".

My parents chuckled. "What kind of parents would kick their own child out, just when they need them the most?"

"Mine", came a quiet voice from behind us. I turned in my chair and saw Rose standing there. Her cheeks were red, as were her eyes and her nose. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. Disbelief flooded my body. Ron and Hermione Weasley, everybody's favourite War Heroes (after Harry Potter) had kicked their own daughter out.

I led Rose to the table and sat her down on the chair beside the one I had just vacated. My parents were exchanging that look again. I could practically see the gears turning in my mum's head. I turned to Rose, gently placing my arm on her shoulder and pulling her close. I needed her to know that I was here for her. I looked up at my parents, internally begging them to say something.

"Rose, darling", my mother began. "It's lovely to meet you. I just wish the circumstances were better. What happened?"

Rose sniffled. I handed her a tissue from my pocket. She looked at me, her eyes asking if I had told them yet. I nodded.

"I told my parents that I was pregnant and my dad..." She paused. "He kicked me out. He told me that I was no daugther of his".

My mum gasped in horror. My father was slowly shaking his head.

"I just want you to know Rose that there will always be a room for you in our home. You're carrying Scorpius' baby, which makes you family. We always look after our own", my father said.

I looked up at him and smiled gratefully. I had never been sure what my father's reaction would be. It had never even crossed my mind that he would be so kind to Rose.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy" Rose replied. "That means a lot to me". She managed a small smile.

"Please dear, it's Draco and Astoria" my mum said, smiling. She had always hoped that I'd meet a nice girl and Rose clearly passed her test. I looked at Rose and she smiled up at me.

"I think it's best if we head back to school, if that's okay with you two?" I said to my parents. They nodded in agreement. We stood up and I hugged my mum. I turned to my father, not expecting much more than a handshake. To my suprise, he hugged me tightly. Before he let go, he whispered in my ear, "Look after her Scorp". I nodded as he released me. I took Rose's hand after my mum released her and led us towards the door.

It was going to be one hell of a year.

**I'm sorry that these chapters are getting even further and further apart. I am trying my best, but my teachers are failing to understand that we have lives to live outside of homework!**

**I have two weeks off now, so I'll try to post soon. Writing is a greta way to procrastinate doing my Easter homework :)**

**ALSO: Let me know what you think of where the story is going, anything you want to see in later chapters and if you spotted any mistakes, please tell me!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Aurelia POV**

I was sitting in the conversatory doing some Charms work that Astoria had set me when I heard Draco and Astoria return home. I carefully set my quill down and walked out to meet them. Both of them wore shell-shocked expressions on their faces. Before they even spoke I knew that Scorpius had told them the news.

"What happened?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know. "You both look like you have seen a ghost".

"Oh Aurelia, you'll never believe it," Astoria exclaimed, collapsing on to her favourite armchair with a sigh. Draco rolled his eyes fondly at his wife and hung his coat in the corner.

"The short version is that Scorpius is dating the Weasley girl and she's knocked up," Draco said, walking out of a room. "But I'm sure our dear Astoria will tell you all of the details," his voice carried in from the hallway. I had to stifle a giggle as Astoria shook her head.

"That poor girl," she said, focusing back on me. "Not only has she found herself pregnant, but her parents threw her out as well!"

This surprised me. I didn't know that Rose's parents had thrown her out. Scorpius hadn't mentioned that in his letter.

"Aurelia, darling," Astoria continued. "I told her that she could stay here for the holidays. You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her while she's here? I'm sure Scorpius won't take his eyes off her for a second, but there are some things that only girls see".

I nodded, completely agreeing with her. Sometimes, boys were just blind.

"Of course I will. How did they seem to be taking it?" I asked.

She sighed. "Scorpius still seemed to be in slight shock about the whole thing. He wasn't his usual chatty self at all. And Rose, poor Rose, was distraught. The first time I meet her and the poor dear has tears streaming down her face. It's going to be tough for her".

I nodded again before getting up to leave. I needed to write to Scorpius.

X-X-X-X-X

_My darling Scorpy-Pie,_

_Astoria and Draco have arrived home. They don't seem to angry, which is suprising. Astoria seems to feel more sorry for Rose than angry or disappointed at you._

_Speaking of Rose, you neglected to tell me that her parents kicked her out? What kind of parents do that? Astoria told me that she invited Rose here for the holidays. Will you let her know that she is most definitely welcome and that if she is even considering staying in that bloody castle for the holidays that she can think again. I swear Scorpius, if that girl isn't on the train with you, I will go and get her myself!_

_See you in seven weeks!_

_Aurelia._

X-X-X-X-X

I attached Scorpius' letter to my owl and watched it fly away. My thoughts drifted to my unfinished Charms work that lay in the conversatory a floor below. I couldn't muster the motivation to go and finish it.

I lay on my bed and my gaze landed on the letter I had received from Albus. That boy claimed I was stuck in my head. Little did he know that he had been stuck in mine for years. Ever since the first time Scorpius brought him home, all I wanted to do was talk to him. Then, as the years passed and the cute little boy with messy hair turned into a tall, handsome almost-man, the desire to talk turned into a desire to kiss and spent all of my time with.

The reason I didn't? The reason that I chose to hide away and keep my existence a secret from him? The niggling voice in the back of my head that sounded just like The Bastard (Aaron, in case you were wondering) that whispered _'You're not good enough for him. You're filth, filth on __the bottom of my shoe'. _

I had come to terms with my "crush" on Albus a while back, but never acted on it. I had too much shit it my past that I hadn't been able to get over. I had planned to keep away from him, the less he knew about me the better.

But then the bloody git had to go and get himself lost, didn't he!

At this point, I know that his curiosity will not go away. But I need to decide if I tell him or not. The truth or a meticulously crafted lie?

One might scare him away, the other could never end well for anyone involved.

The truth it is then...

X-X-X-X-X

_Dear Albus,_

_You'll be glad to know that your letter didn't creep me out at all. I hope that you will understand that I have wanted to talk to you for years._

_What you won't know, what hardly anyone knows, is that I have a past. I'm not your typical teenage girl. If you have any interest in pursuing some sort of relationship with me, you need to know that I have baggage. Serious baggage._

_I hope that you can visit over Christmas, I believe that Rose will be here. Maybe, if you haven't changed your mind about getting to know me, we can talk. There are just too many things that need to be said in person before I can let myself get close to you._

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Aurelia._

X-X-X-X-X

**Seven weeks later – Christmas Time**

X-X-X-X-X

I was hopping with excitement. Draco and Astoria had left to collect Scorpius and Rose and they were all due back any minute. I hadn't seen Scorpius in ages and couldn't wait to see him. Rose and I had been exchanging letters for the past couple of weeks and I was really looking forward to finally meeting her.

As soon as I heard the first pop of apparation outside, I ran downstairs and opened the door. First in was Scorpius and I immediately pulled him into a hug. Rose came in next and I gave her the same treatment. She was smiling as I pulled away, if some what in shock. I held the door open for Draco and Astoria and then closed it behind them.

My heart couldn't help but sink a little bit when Albus didn't arrive with them. He had replied to my letter saying that he would love to come for Christmas, but family tradition meant he couldn't. Despite this, I had allowed myself to cling on to a scrap of hope that he would miraculously show up anyway.

Hiding my disappointment, I took Rose's hand and tugged her out of Scorpius' grasp. He looked slightly miffed, but I just stuck my tongue out.

"Rose is staying in my room, Scorpius. I need to show her where to put her stuff", I said, trying to satisfy the poor boy. He nodded, almost in appreciation. We both knew that there were numerous spare rooms that Rose could have taken, but I suggested that we share. I had a feeling that she wouldn't want to be alone. I know I didn't.

I led her upstairs, with Scorpius trailing a bit behind, and opened the door into my room with a dramatic arm sweep. Astoria had added in an extra bed and room for Rose to keep her clothes. Scorpius walked in and sat on the bed. He nodded approvingly.

"It's a nice bed," he began, "But can you promise that if Rose doesn't sleep in it, that you won't tell?" he whispered in my ear as she packed her clothes away. I looked up at him, trying to say _'She's already pregnant, what are you trying?'_ with my eyes.

His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I've taken to staying with her in the Head's Dorm. Joseph, the Head Boy, found her crying one night and I just want to be there for her. She's still really upset about her parents, she just doesn't show it", he whispered.

"Okay," I replied. "I can understand that".

He smiled gratefully at me and left, calling back to us that he was going to get food and that he'd be back.

I looked over at Rose. She seemed slightly overwhelmed.

"Don't worry Rose" I said. "You'll be fine here".

She smiled back at me, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

I made it my goal to make this girl laugh before she went back to school.

**I apologise once more for the long wait, I have no free time to write!**


	11. Chapter 10

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

**Rose POV**

The time had come for me to drop out of school. My bump had begun to show and it was starting to get in the way during classes. Astoria had told me that it would be best if I left school when I reached five months. Both the professors and I were delighted to hear that I could continue with my school work in Malfoy Manor with Astoria and Aurelia.

McGonagall had handed over my Head Girl badge to Sophie Corner yesterday. I think that Conor and Joseph were more upset about it than I was. They faced having to either tell another person their secret or having to dramatically reduce the amount of time they had together.

Scorpius wasn't too happy that I was leaving either. He didn't like the idea of us being apart while I was pregnant. Being a male, he wanted to be there to be able to "protect" me if anything went wrong. I'm pretty sure that as I left, the only thing he was happy about wasthe fact that I was going to his house, not my own. Scorpius trusts his mum and Aurelia to look after me.

I had only recently learned the full truth about Aurelia. I had found a letter to Scorp from her and had had a bit of a breakdown (I place the blame fully on pregnancy hormones). He had sat me down and told me all about her. I could completely understand why she didn't want to come to Hogwarts, I wouldn't either if I had all of that on my shoulders.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't too sad to be leaving Hogwarts. It had become pretty grim ever since everyone found out about my pregnancy. None of my family were speaking to me, with the exception of Albus. My teachers all looked at me with disappointment in their eyes. I couldn't wait to get away from all of the judgements.

Astoria came to collect me from school. I had to go up to the Headmistress' office to use the floo. McGonagall wished me luck and hoped that everything went well. I could have sworn there were tears in her eyes. I've never seen that woman show emotion before, so it could have just been a trick of the light.

Astoria greeted me warmly, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek. We flooed into the Manor's living room and Aurelia was waiting for me. She greeted me like a best friend, rather than someone she had never met before. She hugged me and then grabbed my bag.

"Come on", she said, tugging my hand. "I'll show you to your room". She pulled me up the stairs – and there was quite a few – until we reached a landing. There was three doors on the landing.

"That one's my room", she began, pointing to the blue door to my left. "This one's Scorpius'" she continued, gesturing to the dark green one straight ahead. "And this is yours!" she finished, dramatically opening the door that remained. I gasped when I saw what was inside. It was even more beautiful than my room in the Head's common room.

The walls were a light blue and the furniture a light brown coloured wood. It seemed like the Malfoys had decorated it specifically for me – the colour scheme reflected that of Ravenclaw. One wall held a large window, which provided me which a beautiful view of the seemingly endless gardens. The bed was a double and covered in a stripy blue duvet cover. It was a perfect mix of elegant and casual. I loved it.

I sat down on the bed and patted beside me, hoping for a chat with Aurelia. She sat down and looked at me, expecting me to say something.

"I feel like we should get to know each other", I began. "We are going to be attending classes together for the next few months after all".

Aurelia laughed.

"Not to mention the fact that you are living with me, sleeping across the hall from me and you and Scorpius are popping out a mini-Malfoy and will most likely get married some day!" she added with a smile.

I laughed, then continued with, "And if things go well between you and Al, we might even be cousins-in-law!"

She immediately stopped laughing and became quiet. Her eyes fell to her lap and she seemed to shrink into herself. I knew that something was up.

"Aurelia? Are you okay?" I asked quietly, gentily touching her arm. She looked up and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Do you not like Albus the same way he likes you? Are you afraid to reject him?" I asked, forgetting in that moment all that poor Aurelia had been through. She sniffled and straightened up.

"That's not it", she replied, her voice barely a whisper. "I'm afraid. I can't trust him. I know that he hasn't done anything wrong and that I shouldn't feel like this. But it's just that after everything that's happened, I feel like I can't trust anyone". She paused and looked up at me.

"I don't think you fully understand, Rose. When I first arrived, I could only talk to Astoria. Three months later, Scorpius came in to one of my classes and told me that I was being ridiculous and that I should talk to him. Astoria was furious and he was grounded for a week, but I took notice of what he said. I began talking to him too, only a few sentences at a time. It took me another six months to talk to Draco.

"Now Albus walks into my life and all of a sudden, I have a desire to open up to him, and that scares me. How can it that one boy, one previously unknown boy, can make me want to do this in five seconds, when my own relatives take months?"

When Aurelia finished, she threw her arms up in exasperation. She really couldn't see the reason. To me, it was obvious. Maybe she couldn't see it because it was the one thing that she had been deprived of for most of her live – love.

"It sounds like you've fallen for him", I replied. "And hard to. You should give him a chance. I promise he won't hurt you, you just have to let him in".

**Once again, I am really sorry that it took so long to update.**

**In this chapter, I was trying to show the difference between how Aurelia reacted when she first met Albus and when she first met Rose. I feel like, as a result of her past, she finds it harder to trust men than women. I hope that came across...**

**Next update will be as soon as possible!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Three Months Later**

**Scorpius POV**

I can't believe this is happening. I know that I've had nine months to prepare, but I still cannot believe that this day is here. My baby is about to be born. I'm about to become a dad.

Merlin am I shitting it right now.

I have just finished my N.E. . Most of my school friends are planning fabulous holidays in warm, exotic countries that involve a never-ending supply of alcohol and wild parties. I'm sitting outside of a private room in the maternity ward of St Mungo's, listening to Rose's screams of agony as she brings our tiny baby into the world.

The nurse had told me harshly upon our arrival that men weren't allowed to be in the room during delivery. To be honest, I found this completely ridiculous. Why should Rose have to go through this without me? I was half responsible for this baby. The urge to burst in and just grab Rose's hand was growing stronger with each ear-splitting cry from my girlfriend. Albus and my father had already had to restrain me several times. I knew that my mum and Aurelia were in the room with Rose, but I wanted to be too.

We were sitting on the row of uncomfortable green seats opposite the door when it happened. Albus was the first to spot her, walking up the corridor looking a tad lost.

"Aunt Hermione?" he called, a confused look on his face. He hadn't spoken to his aunt or uncle since they disowned Rose. It was such a show of loyalty to Rose that it made me wonder if the Sorting Hat hadn't been mistaken by not placing Albus in Hufflepuff.

Mrs. Weasley looked up upon hearing her name. Her eyes immediately fell on me. They were red and puffy, as if she had been crying. My father stood up to block her from Albus and I.

"Sorry," he said, his voice rough. "This is a private ward, friends and family only. I was under the impression that you had made it very clear to Rose that she was no longer a member of your family. That means you have no right to be here". His fists were clenched. I could tell that he was very close to exploding with rage at Mrs. Weasley.

"I came to apologise," she replied, her voice barely a whisper. My father's reply was cut off by another scream from inside Rose's room.

"I don't know if you were aware," I gritted out. "But Rose is kind of busy at the moment".

In the next few seconds, I could tell that Mrs. Weasley felt the same way that I did. She wanted to be in that room too. Her eyes darted between us and the door. She wrung her hands and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"I know what we did was wrong," she said, eyes finally locking on the door to Rose's room. "I can't believe that I abandoned my baby girl when she needed me the most and I have regretted it almost every day since."

If Mrs. Weasley hadn't been so cruel to Rose, I would have felt sorry for her. Tears had begun to make their way down her face. She looked as if her heart was breaking. Another scream reverberated around the walls of our corridor. Mrs. Weasley winced. I didn't want her to be here. In my mind, she didn't deserve it.

On the other hand, I knew that this was the exact moment that Rose would want her mum the most.

"I suppose you can stay," I muttered, waving at the only hard, green seat left. She took it and sent a grateful smile in my direction. One that I didn't return, I can assure you.

It felt like hours that we sat there, listening to Rose crying in pain, waiting for the moment that my baby would be brought into the room. I grew increasingly impatient as time passed. I restarted my pacing, causing my father the roll his eyes to the ceiling.

At half past six in the evening, five hours after we arrived, a short and portly nurse opened the door. Everyone in the corridor stood up immediately.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy," she smiled at me. "You have a beautiful baby girl. Would you like to meet her?" she asked, stepping aside to let me in.

I ran in and immediately went to Rose's side. Her hair was stuck to her hair with sweat and she was still breathing quite heavily. She looked up as I entered and managed a small smile. She wiggled her bum across the bed and told me to sit down. I sat on the edge of her bed and put my arm around her shoulder.

I looked at the bundle of pink in her arms. A tiny, red face with scrunched up eyes peaked out from the blankets. My daughter. There were wisps of light coloured hair on her forehead, but it was too early too tell if it was blonde or ginger. A single small hand rested against her cheek. Her fingers were balled in a fist and were tiny.

"She's beautiful", I whispered to Rose.

Rose turned to me, a huge grin on her face.

"I know", she replied. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

I was stuck between an overwhelming desire to hold my baby girl and a paralysing fear that I would do something to hurt her. I had never held a baby before – I had no experience in this area.

"You won't hurt her, I promise", Rose whispered, as if she had read my thoughts. "I was scared too. You just need to support her head and she'll be fine".

I moved from the bed to the sturdy looking plastic chair beside it. Rose looked to my mum and asked her if she could pass our baby to me. My mum showed me how to hold her properly and then placed her in my arms.

I sat back against the chair, holding her close to my chest. Her eyes opened and she looked at me. Her eyes were bright blue, but that was almost guarenteed to change with time. I smiled down at her, then up at Rose who was watching with a teary smile.

"Have you picked a name yet?" the nurse asked.

We had discussed it briefly one night. I looked to Rose, silently communicating with her. She nodded.

"Aurora", I said quietly, looking down at her.

"Aurora Astoria Malfoy", Rose told the nurse.

I heard a sniffle from the corner and saw my mum, teary-eyed. She noticed me looking at her and smiled. My dad caught my eye and nodded his head and winked, his way of saying both 'congratulations' and 'mummy's boy'.

I looked from Aurora to Rose, then back to Aurora. In that moment, all thoughts of nappies and disrupted sleep disappeared from my head. I was overwhelmed with happiness and joy.

Rose, Aurora and I, we were a family and that's all I needed.

**Hello again :) I don't even have any excuses as to why this took so long, I'm on my holidays! I did spend a lot of time trying to perfect it, I think it's quite an important chapter and I hope I did it justice.**

**Just to let you know, there's four more chapters. Look forward to some Aurelia/Albus and the return of the Weasleys.**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**

**Review!**


End file.
